


О чем трындят Сквало и Ямамото по телефону, пока сидят в засаде

by heltja



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 07:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10157387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heltja/pseuds/heltja
Summary: Сквало в засаде, и ему зубодробительно скучно - только поэтому он принял звонок от японского малявки Ямамото.Предупреждения: мат!





	1. Chapter 1

Когда телефон зазвенел, Сквало флегматично осматривал библиотеку семьи Маскерони. Это была дорогая, претенциозная библиотека, обязательная для особняка мафиозной Семьи ценой в миллионы евро, а потому – практически не используемая по назначению. Сквало предполагал, что в последний раз сюда забегали детишки заседающих в кабинете Семей, играя в прятки. Иными словами, библиотека была такой дохлой, что даже труп смотрелся здесь вполне естественно. Мелодия “We Will Rock You” Queens на прием СМС, которая громко раздавалась над антикварными полками с изящной резьбой, тоже нисколько не мешала гнетущей атмосфере.  
Было до отвращения скучно.  
Сквало вытащил телефон из кармана – блестящий черный слайдер, какая-то новейшая модель, которую ему выбрал Бельфегор, – и задумчиво уставился на имя отправителя: «Малявка Мечник». За этим Сквало обычно добавлял «…идиот», но в формат телефонной книги Нокии это уточнение уже не влезло. Малявка по фамилии Мечник. Или Мечник по фамилии Малявка, как было бы в Японии.  
Сквало хмыкнул и открыл сообщение.  
«Привет! Как жизнь? ^_^»  
Сколько у них там, час дня? Кажется, у школьников перерыв на обед. Большая перемена? У Сквало был Дино, чтобы следить за такой чепухой как звонки и домашние задания – он плохо помнил, чем занимаются в школе нормальные дети.  
Сквало зевнул, вяло прикрыв рот рукой с телефоном. Взгляд снова уткнулся в собрание сочинений Маркса и Энгельса в пятидесяти томах - целую обойму алых корочек, явно купленных единой партией и ни разу не раскрытых. Эта библиотека была стерильна, как операционная, с трупом на алом ковре. Смертельно скучно. Сквало задумчиво подкинул телефон, ловко поймал его и набрал японский номер.  
На звонок ответили почти сразу.  
\- Сквало? – обрадовался Ямамото на том конце линии. Вместе с его голосом в темную комнату проникли крики, смех и гул школьного двора. «Наверное, в Японии сейчас печет как в преисподней», - подумал Сквало.  
\- Нет, блядь, Папа Римский, недоумок. У нас пять утра, чего трезвонишь?  
\- Ну я же смс написал, неужели разбудил? – Ямамото, кажется, было искренне жаль. Сквало развалился в мягком кресле, сложил ноги на столик из красного дерева и взял из вазы с фруктами, стоящей на этом же столике рядом с его каблуком, яблоко.  
\- Если ты меня разбудишь, я приеду в гребаную Японию и проделаю несколько дырок в твоей голове, - пообещал Сквало, подозрительно оглядывая насыщенно-зеленые бока. Съесть – не съесть? Вряд ли ублюдки рассчитывали на нападение и отравили фрукты. – Или в голове Шторма, смотря, чья окажется ближе.  
\- Приезжай просто так. У меня дома поживешь, - предложил Ямамото.  
\- Да мне твое приглашение нахрен не сдалось, - захрустел Сквало яблоком. – И лучше поживу у Шторма, там ты чаще бываешь. Пусть побесится. Кстати, Саваду уже попытались убить?  
\- Да регулярно пытаются, пока неудачно.  
\- Какая жалость, - хмыкнул Сквало. – Я тут слышал, какие-то клоуны киллера нанимали.  
\- Ха-ха, Цуну сложно убить! Мы этого не позволим. А что вы сделали с киллером?  
\- Ставки.   
\- М? – Сквало так и видел, как Ямамото недоуменно улыбается.  
\- Не волнуйся, - утешил он. – Я ставил на то, что Савада не сдохнет. Все-таки, он бился с боссом. Босс тоже на него поставил.  
\- Ха-ха, сказали бы мне! Я тоже хочу поставить на Цуну. А что за клоуны, и вы часто ходите в цирк? – было слышно, как мимо Ямамото прошли две девчонки – их тонкие голоса обсуждали нечто исконно бабское. Сквало слышал что-то такое про парней от Луссурии.  
\- Регулярно, - он надкусил яблоко до сердцевины, раздраженно плюнул косточкой в стоявшую у кресла вазу из венецианского стекла. - Как на работу. И ты малявка, тебе нельзя в азартные игры играть.  
\- А когда ты меня в казино с собой брал? В Неаполе? – где-то рядом с Ямамото заиграл музыка, наверное, чей-то звонок мобильного.   
\- Ну ты сравнил! – Сквало кинул огрызок ту же вазу, куда до этого отправилась прорастать косточка. - Мы шли на дело, пришить Каримо, кажется… или америкашку Джейсона? Хрен упомнишь этих пидарасов.  
\- Значит, убивать мне можно, а в азартные игры играть я несовершеннолетний? – удивился Ямамото.  
\- Именно. Убивать ты все равно отказываешься, - Сквало примерился к еще одному яблоку – оно манило глянцевым светло-зеленым боком, сочное и кислое. И он бы определенно не отказался от хорошо прожаренного бифштекса. Чертова ночная работа.  
\- Сквало, ты странный. Теперь я понимаю, почему Гокудера называет Бельфегора психом после того, как поговорит с ним по Скайпу, ты же его воспитывал?.. Ха-ха.  
\- Блядь, почему, почему все считают, что я виноват в воспитании этой мелкой королевской сволочи?! Я не обязан был его учить, он сам такой вырос!  
\- Поэтому и считают, - Ямамото засмеялся. – Детей надо воспитывать.  
\- Мелкий. Я тебя так воспитаю, что и Шамал не соберет.  
\- Ладно, ладно, не злись. Ты чем занимаешься, раз не спишь в пять утра?  
\- В засаде, блядь, сижу, - Сквало мрачно выплюнул еще одну косточку в вазу.  
\- О! Я тебе не мешаю?  
\- Нисколько.  
\- А в засаде разве не надо сидеть тихо?  
\- Ты тупой дилетант. Все, кто мог что-то слышать, давно сдохли. Я жду их дружков.  
\- Аха, миссия?  
\- Блядь, откровение.  
Желтые фары машины, свернувшей на дорожку к гаражу, на несколько секунд осветили библиотеку через огромные окна.  
\- Сквало.  
\- Чего?  
\- Как думаешь, что подарить Гокудере на день рождения?  
Сквало подавился яблоком. Было слышно, как хрустит гравий под колесами двух машин, как дон семьи Маскерони переговаривается по телефону. Охранник вышел первым, учтиво открыл дверь боссу.  
\- Обвяжись ленточкой и прыгни к нему в постель, - заржал Сквало, со щелчком захлопнул телефон и отправился встречать ублюдского дона.


	2. Chapter 2

Сквало сидел за круглым столиком, обмахивался какой-то газетой и пытался понять, как его занесло в этот идиотский город. Его раздражали косяки экзальтированных туристов, рестораны, заполненные подзавязку, и перегруженные транспортные линии. Зато в Сицилии и в частности в Чефало делали бесподобный, единственно правильный джелато – если Сквало, все-таки, сможет его дождаться.  
Он досадливо вытащил мобильник из кармана, посмотрел на часы и бросил хмурый взгляд на полураздетую официантку с подносом, на котором высилось пять здоровенных кружек пива. Униформа заведения проигрывала вечерней духоте с разгромным счетом: на девице остался верх от купальника и короткая юбка с фартуком.  
\- Мой заказ скоро? – спросил Сквало, и его голос легко перекрыл пляжный гул.  
Девица бросила на него испуганный взгляд, судорожно припоминая, что же хотел этот жуткий синьор, коротко кивнула и убежала в подсобку.  
Кафешка была буквально напичкана гомонящими людьми в купальниках и кое-как повязанных полотенцах, а за ее границей сразу начинался пляж – узкая полоска песка, почти скрытая под зонтиками, полотенцами и сохнущими матрасами, которая исчезала под синими водами моря. С другой стороны берег вырастал в облупленные стены домов с яркими черепичными крышами.   
И ни единого чертового облачка! Сквало давно уже снял верх формы и завязал волосы в узел на затылке.   
\- Прошу, - перед ним опустилась довольно внушительная вазочка с пятью морожеными шариками разного цвета и вкуса. – Еще что-нибудь?  
\- Счет, надеюсь, не придется ждать до ночи? – хмуро поинтересовался Сквало, и девица, прощебетав, что все будет сей миг, унеслась прочь.  
Сквало взял ложечку, торжественно зачерпнул сладкое, холодное лакомство - маленькую порочную страсть варийского офицера – и с наслаждением сунул ложечку в рот. У него было достаточно времени, чтобы опустошить запасы джелато хотя бы одного единственного пляжного притона; не столь уж плохая цель, если вдуматься.  
Сквало отключил звук мобильного – кто бы не собрался ему докучать, может смело отправляться нахуй. Японский брелок на черной Нокии в виде небольшой катаны сверкнул на солнце, и Сквало посетила очередная – весьма занятная, идущая рука об руку с опустошением запасов сладкого одной кафешки – мысль.  
В Японии должно быть около часа ночи… отлично. Он взял телефон и, неловко тыкая в кнопки левой рукой, выбрал контакт.  
Соединить.  
\- Алё? – тихо просипел голос Ямамото.  
\- Дрых, засранец? – радостно спросил Сквало, отправляя в рот очередную порцию джелато.  
\- Нет, - тем же сипящим шепотом ответил Ямамото. – Мы в засаде сидим.  
\- Да ну? И на кого?  
\- На Кольеро. Они Цуну убить хотят, мы их выследили. Ждем, будем нападать.  
\- Смотри, малявка, налажаешь – морду начищу, - пригрозил Сквало, просто для порядка - сейчас настроение стало слишком хорошим для срочных воспитательных мер.  
\- Ха-ха, все будет в порядке. Нам бы только Хару и Кёко освободить!  
\- У вас еще и заложников захватили? Воооои, ненавижу дилетантов. Вы же херова Вонгола!  
\- Не заводись, мы сейчас всех быстро освободим, - оптимизм никогда не изменял Ямамото. Сквало закатил глаза.  
\- Мы – это сколько?  
\- Я и Гокудера.  
Джелато таяло под жарким итальянским солнцем и тонкой ложечкой. Сквало наслаждался едой и разговором.  
\- Блядь, чудесно. Криворукий недоучка-пацифист и неуравновешенный слабак, который своими бомбами перебудит гребаный особняк. Особняк слабаков.  
\- Скажи своему траханому варийцу, чтобы заткнулся, - прошипел голос Гокудеры – видимо, наклонился к уху Ямамото, рядом с которым висел микрофон. – И не мешал.  
\- Скажи своему мусору-дружку, чтобы захлопнул пасть и слушал меня, - радостно ответил Сквало. Мимо прошла официантка в почти отсутствующей юбке, и он знаком приказал ей принести еще порцию. – Я имел дело с Кольеро, это тупые дилетанты. Будете меня слушаться, спасете баб и босса.  
\- Я скорее отгрызу себе руку, ублюдок, - отчетливо прошипел Гокудера.  
\- С удовольствием полюбуюсь, - ухмыльнулся Сквало, облизывая ложку.   
\- Эй, тише, тише, давайте потом просто все вместе пообедаем, - попытался помирить всех Ямамото.  
\- Я не ем суши, - тут же буркнул Гокудера.  
\- Ненавижу суши, - немедленно отозвался Сквало.  
Воцарилась неловкая тишина, во время которой оба пытались придумать оскорбление, которое не звучало бы так же идиотски, как абсолютное и внезапное согласие с врагом.  
\- Ой, кажется, нас кто-то обнаружил, - вдруг невесть чему обрадовался Ямамото. Послышался шорох – мальчишка явно выскочил из кустов. Сквало мог легко представить, как Ямамото коротко улыбнулся, сверкнул взглядом и взмахнул катаной. Скорее всего, использовал его коронную атаку, ди Сквало: она хорошо подходила ситуации, а уж это-то малец всегда хорошо понимал. Послышался звук короткого удара и, похоже, тело аккуратно опустили на землю: далее застывшего врага явно обработал более опытный Шторм.  
\- Жди второго, у Кольеро все часовые по двое стоят, - скомандовал Сквало. Ямамото повторил его слова Гокудере, и Сквало с удовольствием послушал недовольные ругательства на итальянском. Наверное, малявка-японец и слов-то таких не знает, ха-ха.   
\- А ты откуда знаешь? – полюбопытствовал Ямамото.  
\- А мы недавно их послали, - хохотнул Сквало. – Они, наверное, обиделись. Я Бельфегору поручил отказ передать.  
\- Значит, из-за вас, ублюдки, пострадал Десятый? – возмутился Гокудера. – Потому что вы до сих пор не в состоянии запомнить слово длиннее «мусор» на переговорах?  
\- Нет, - благодушно разъяснил Сквало, - ваш мелкий босс пострадал, потому что вы недоученные слабаки и малолетки. Но это поправимо.   
\- Да? – обрадовался Ямамото.  
\- Конечно! Завтра закажу пять гробов, - заржал Сквало.  
\- Ха-ха, для наших противников?   
Что в Ямамото Сквало нравилось (едва ли не единственное кроме его таланта мечника), - это абсолютная непрошибаемость. Большая часть людей называла это по-другому, но большая часть людей и не смогла бы общаться со Сквало дольше десяти минут, не заработав при этом серьезных увечий, не совместимых с жизнью.  
\- О, второй пришел, - тем временем удивился Ямамото. – Ничего, им Гокудера займется.  
\- Кстати, ты узнай, как их зовут, - Сквало методично опустошал вторую вазочку. Мимо прошли две девушки и почему-то ему улыбнулись; карманницы, что ли?  
\- А зачем?  
\- Да один мудак мне денег должен. – Роберт Сальдес, кажется. Или Кальдос? Или Пальдос? Или хрен-знает-что-за-пидарас.  
\- Проспорил? – предположил умудренный опытом Ямамото. Сквало слышал его учащенное дыхание – похоже, мальчик с катаной куда-то бежал. На заднем плане едва слышно выла сирена, напряженно и протяжно.  
А у него орали чайки и последний хит европейских хит-парадов из динамиков. Сквало искренне позавидовал вонголятам: развлекаются, гадские детишки.  
\- Не, - Сквало мотнул головой. – Не проспорил, в карты проиграл. Он вечно вистовал неудачно, идиот.  
Донеслась серия взрывов – видимо, противники обнаружили Шторма. Ямамото резко выдохнул – Сквало узнал вздох перед атакой. Третья атакующая стойка Сигурэ Соэн, если он ничего не путает – а он не путает.  
Джелато во второй вазочке закончилось. Сквало подпер щеку рукой, печально глядя на поверженные остатки сладкого и размышляя, а не заказать ли еще. В телефоне было слышно, как Ямамото уворачивался от пуль и бил противников обратной стороной меча – мягкотелый идиот-ученик, мать его.  
Сквало вздохнул и нажал на «отбой».  
\- Эй! – окликнул он. Его голос перекрывал даже крики чаек, собравшихся на свалке неподалеку, – и по громкости, и по наглости. – Счет сюда!  
Телефон дона Кольеро он неожиданно нашел у себя в телефонной книге – что странно, потому что потенциальных трупов Сквало удалял сразу же. Чтобы место не засоряли.  
\- Дон? – ухмыльнулся он в трубку, прекрасно зная, что тут его узнают по голосу. – Да, да, добрый вечер. Вам, блядь, Бельфегора было мало? А хрена ли вы, ублюдки, путаетесь под ногами у Вонголы?.. Нет, Вария не работает на Вонголу. К слову, на вас там нападают. Думаю, откуда-то с восточной стены, если вы не сменили принцип охранных систем, а Шторм все-таки умная малявка. Рекомендую направить туда побольше людей … да не за что. Что значит зачем? – Сквало отбросил со лба волосы, ухмыльнулся и честно сказал: - Так детки хоть немного вспотеют, прежде чем размазать вас по стенке.  
Возмущенные вопли дона оборвались, когда Сквало сбросил звонок.  
«Вот хренова Вонгола. Чувствую себя воспитателем в детском саду», - печально поделился он с пустыми вазочками из-под джелато и задумчиво посмотрел на низкое, но все еще жаркое солнце, на загорелую красотку в бикини, проходящую мимо него, на сверкающую воду моря.  
И заказал-таки третью порцию.


End file.
